Two Strands of Melody
by ShadowsDaughter
Summary: Erik finds out that Christine is coming to America with her husband to perform at Mr. Hammerstein's opera and finds himself wanting the girl he left, back. Christine is in a loveless, abusive marriage with Raoul and when her Angel of Music flies back into her life, will she choose him again or will she choose her husband? AU, no Gustave, HEA, Rated M for abuse and possible lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! I was watching LND last night and I found myself wanting a HEA but didn't just want to change the ending. So, I've made a few changes. First being, Gustave doesn't exist. Sorry folks, I love him in the musical but for this FF to work the way I want it to, he can't be there. And the other major thing I'm changing is that Raoul is going to be abusive to Christine at times during this fic along with mentions of previous abuse. If mentions, or scenes of abuse of any kind offend you, do not read this fic. Yes, there will be Raoul bashing, sorry to those who love him. And yes, this is AU so expect things and characters to be a bit different than they were in the musical. **

**I hope you all enjoy this! I enjoy any kinds of feedback: reviews or PMs so feel free to do either. But please, no flames. If you don't like something, please tell me, but don't be immature about it. Thank you!**

**-Shadow**

* * *

"I can't believe this! This is such an embarrassment!" Raoul de Changy snapped as he poured himself a drink. A frown seemed as though it was permanent on his face, his hair a bit too long to be fashionable, but he still looked handsome as he did ten years ago.

"Darling, I'm sure Mr. Hammerstein meant no slight," his wife tried to placate him with a smile, her voice soft. She had been born to be on stage, she had thrived there, but now she was putting her acting skills to use on a daily basis so her husband wouldn't get so upset he'd raise a hand to her.

"It's ridiculous, Christine!" He said, throwing her a look that was full of anger.

Christine de Changy, formally known as Christine Daae looked to the ground and clasped her hands together. She knew better than to argue with him, it would just anger him more. She didn't know when exactly her husband had stopped loving her, but she knew he no longer did. The sad thing was, she had nowhere to go if she left him, if he'd even let her go. He saw her as a possession, the owner of the beauty of France, the owner of the voice that could turn heads miles away. No, he would never let her go.

A knock on the hotel door had her jumping and at Raoul's look, she rushed to the door and opened it to see a messenger.

"Yes?" She asked and he held out an envelope. She glanced at it and saw her husband's name scrawled across it. Something about the penmanship was familiar, but she couldn't place where she'd seen it.

"A letter from Mr. Hammerstein, ma'am." The man said and she smiled at him, her blue eyes softening at the man's nervous look.

"Thank you," she whispered and he nodded before walking away. She closed the door.

"Well?" Raoul snapped. "Who was it?"

"It's a letter, for you." Christine said and held the letter out to him as he downed the rest of his drink. He snatched the letter from her and opened it. His eyes ran over the letter and he let out a huff of laughter before reaching for his coat. "What does it say?" She quietly asked, truly curious.

"It seems Hammerstein wants to meet with me in the hotel bar." Raoul said as he poured himself a quick shot of brandy.

"Alone?" Christine frowned. Why didn't he want her there? She was the one who was going to be performing, after all.

"Yes. Alone." Raoul rolled his eyes before shooting back the drink.

"Raoul?" Christine asked, taking a timid step forward and his eyes snapped to her.

"What?" He snapped.

"N-nothing. Never mind." She whispered and looked away.

"No, say what's on your mind, _darling._" She winced at his tone and had to resist as he stalked towards her until he was almost touching her.

"Just please… don't drink so much. Please," she pleaded and after a second she glanced up at him only then to have pain explode in her cheek. She gasped and brought a hand up to her cheek.

"Never tell me what to do, Christine." Raoul snapped before turning on his heel, almost stumbling and made his way out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Christine sank onto the piano bench with a soft sob, tears welling in her eyes as she cradled her now red cheek. She hated the man Raoul had become. She dreamed of the man he used to be, the man who whispered in her ear what their future together would be like, the man who had shown her what it was like to be loved. Well, maybe not completely.

Suddenly from behind her, music started playing and she jumped to her feet, whirling to face the piano. There was some sort of music playing… toy on the piano. She had taken note of it before but Raoul had stolen her attention before it could really hold her attention for too long. The tune was vaguely familiar, pulling at memories long lost and she let out a shaky breath, taking a step closer, her blue eyes wide.

"It can't be…" She whispered and touched the player. As she did so, the music stopped and the lights flickered before the doors to the balcony were thrown open, letting in a gust of air. She took a few steps back as she saw a tall, dark form in the shadows. Fear filled her and she glanced at the hotel door, wondering if she could make it there before the mystery man got to her. But then the man stepped forward into the light. Light bounced off half of his face that was covered in a white mask.

"E-Erik?" Christine managed to get out as he entered the room completely.

"Hello, Christine." He replied, his green eyes searing into hers. The room span for a moment before all she knew was darkness.

"Wake up, Angel." She heard and felt fingers trailing across her cheek. She couldn't remember the last time Raoul had touched her like that. With gentleness. She let out a sigh and leaned into the warmth of the hand, wincing at the pain in her jaw and opened her eyes only to suck in a breath as she saw Erik in front of her, sitting on the foot stool.

"Erik?" Christine wasn't sure if her mind was playing tricks on her. Was the Phantom of the Opera really in her hotel room?

"I'm here Christine," he answered, his eyes holding a warmth she found herself drowning in.

God, ten years. Ten years since she had last seen her Angel of Music. Ten years since she had her heart broken. Ten years since she had tasted what passion really was. Ten years since she had finally come to know who the man behind the mask was.

"H-how?" Christine asked and his hand dropped from her face to land in his lap. She missed his hand on her face already. God, she wanted to crawl into his lap and have him hold her as if she were a young child!

"That doesn't matter right now, Christine. What happened to your face?" He asked and she could see a hint of rage in his eyes. And fear for Raoul rose in her. She may not have loved the man anymore, but she was his wife.

"It's nothing," she whispered, looking away. "Just a misunderstanding."

"A misunderstanding?" Erik hissed and she winced. "A slap is not nothing, Christine! What if he does something worse?" The way he said it probably was supposed to be rhetorical, but Christine winced again and found herself rubbing her wrist and glancing at him.

Horror filled his green eyes and he shook his head.

"No." He said. "You were supposed to be safe. Loved. Cherished." He said and gently took her wrist into his hands and ran his hands over it, feeling the bump where her wrist hadn't healed just right. "Oh, my Christine." He whispered and suddenly anger filled her and she was on her feet, pacing away from him.

"_Your _Christine?" She laughed dryly. "I stopped being yours when you left me alone in the middle of the night! I came to you, wanting to be with you for, well, for forever and then I awoke and you were gone!" She was almost yelling and tears welled in her eyes as she remembered how much it had hurt to wake and find him gone, only a rose in his place.

"I thought it was what was best for you!" Erik said, rising to his feet, following after her, his tone pleading. "I haven't stopped thinking about that night! The way you were so innocent and became a woman in my arms," he whispered and Christine looked away from his eyes that suddenly had a heat to them that she knew would make her feel things if she looked for too long.

"Erik… why are you here?" Christine asked after a moment and he sighed and from his jacket he pulled out a music folder and placed it on the piano.

"I'm here for you, Christine." He said and her eyes widened. "But if I can't have you, then I'd like to hear you sing, one last time for me." He said and pushed the music towards her.

"Wh-what?" She blinked a few times and grabbed the music, not sure on what else to do. She held it to her chest as her thoughts whirled in her mind. "Mr. Hammerstein is expecting me to sing for him, and-"

"I know what Hammerstein is paying you." Erik interrupted her. "I will double it if you will sing that one song for me. One night. One performance. In five night's time."

Double the money? God that would take care of Raoul's debt and give them spending room. She glanced down at the music she was holding to her chest then up at Erik. He slowly walked over to her and stopped about a foot away but reached out to touch her cheek again, the one that Raoul had slapped.

"I would never hurt you, Christine." He whispered and she swallowed. But he had, he had left her. "If you accept, I will see you at rehearsal at Phantasma tomorrow at nine o'clock." He said and made his way to the balcony.

"Wait!" Christine called, not sure why she was stalling him. Erik paused and looked at her. They stared into each other's eyes for a minute before he stepped back towards her, holding out a rose with a black ribbon tied around the stem.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Angel." Erik quietly said and then was gone. She stood there with wide eyes for a few minutes until the door to the room was thrust open and an angry Raoul strode in, muttering about something. She put the hand holding the rose behind her but stepped forward, ready to tell him about the new deal.

"Raoul?" Christine said and he ignored her, pouring himself a drink. "Raoul!" She snapped and he looked at her with angered eyes. "I've been offered a new deal," she started and he raised an eyebrow, "the man will play twice the amount Hammerstein will." She said and Raoul's eyes glinted.

"His name?" Raoul asked. She glanced down at the music.

"Mister… Y."

* * *

**Please take a minute to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I know it's been forever since I started this but I've been in a bad place this past month and I'm hoping that my interest in writing this means I'll be interested in my other stories as well. **

**PhantomFan01: Raoul is a bit of a bastard, yes, but he has to be for my story to work how I want it to. Don't worry, Erik will definitely get his kicks in. (; Thanks for the support!**

**Phanwholock: Thank you, I've been writing for some time. I saw the hints of an abusive Raoul and it's what sparked the idea for this fanfic, I wondered how the story would change if he was abusive and I hope you continue to like my interpretation. Thanks for the support!**

**I hope you all enjoy this! I enjoy any kinds of feedback: reviews or PMs so feel free to do either. But please, no flames. If you don't like something, please tell me, but don't be immature about it. Thank you!**

**-Shadow**

* * *

Christine glanced at the clock on the bedside table and decided to get up for the day. Raoul was passed out in bed, he had drank until he was so drunk he started calling her his 'Little Lotte' again and then demanded that they celebrate in the bedroom. She winced as she gently touched the growing bruise on her hip. She climbed out of the bed, her hair, still long and curly, trailing down her back and she selected an outfit for the day. She chose a pale blue dress with a jacket, as was the style, but as she sat down to pin-up her hair she paused as she stared at herself.

_"I would never hurt you Christine."_

Erik's voice echoed in her mind and she sighed. After Raoul had spent himself, she had laid in the dark, thinking about how she was keeping Erik's identity a secret and about Erik's claim. He wanted her. Her pulse quickened as she thought about sharing her life with Erik. What would it be like? Full of music, passion, life... Love. Things that she was lacking and needed. But could she really leave Raoul? It was her duty as a wife to care for him, and part of her was waiting for the old Raoul to come back. But another part of her knew that her Raoul was gone.

Christine shook herself and brushed through her hair, the curls still a bit wild and grabbed a few pins. She pulled back the front but left the rest down her back and shoulders. It wasn't the style for married women, but... She smiled at herself. God, she looked alive for once. Her eyes had a sparkle in them, the smile on her lips didn't want to go away. And whom did she have to thank for this change? Erik.

Erik.

His sharp green eyes. His height. His voice. God, how she missed him. She rose and pulled on a pair of low heels, grabbed her small bag, before quietly leaving the room, making sure to not disturb Raoul. She grabbed the music from the piano and made sure she had her room key before quickly writing a note saying she was going to rehearsal, that she didn't want to disturb his sleep, that she loved him, but now more than ever before it left a bad feeling in her stomach.

Since it was early in the morning, she had no qualms about going down to the bar and getting a cup of tea, or coffee, whichever they had. She smiled at those she passed, an elderly couple who smiled back, a younger man whose eyes ran over her and tipped his hat to her. She went to the bar and saw a couple sitting at a table sharing some coffee and felt relaxed. She ordered some coffee and then sat down to look over the music. She hadn't had a chance to the night before and she didn't want to come to rehearsal without at least looking it over. Erik would have her head!

But when she saw the title, she had to force herself to swallow the coffee in her mouth. _"Love Never Dies"_ Well there was certainly no question on Erik's feelings for her, but had there ever been? Did she still love him? She sat back in her chair as she stared down at the title. Part of her had never stopped, even when he broke her heart and left her after she gave herself to him. She blinked a few times. Yes, she loved Erik. But... she was still married to Raoul.

She sighed. Christine forced herself to look over the lyrics with a more objective view and quietly started humming the notes.

"Excuse me?"

Christine looked up, startled to see the couple that had been in there when she arrived standing next to her.

"Yes?"

"You are Christine de Changy, correct?" The female asked, her brown eyes sparkling.

"I am," Christine nodded and the male smiled down at the woman.

"Oh, how wonderful!" The woman grinned. "I just wanted to say hello and let you know I'm a huge fan of the arts. When I heard you were coming to perform at Mr. Hammerstein's, I knew I had to see you."

"Thank you, you're very sweet." Christine smiled but sighed. "But where I'm performing has been changed, I'm singing at..." What had Erik called it? "Phantasma. The owner is a huge fan," _more than that "_and when he asked me personally to perform for him, I just couldn't say no."

"Oh.." The male frowned a bit and the woman sighed before cheering up.

"Then I shall come see you perform there! When are you performing?"

"Saturday night." Christine replied.

"Great! I can't wait. It was great to meet you!" The woman said and the man smiled, tipped his hat and led his wife away.

Christine smiled again and glanced at the clock above the bar. 8:30. She rose, leaving some money on the table, and left with her music and purse, the music already swirling in her mind.

* * *

"You'll be rehearsing in here," the midget woman said and Christine smiled in thanks as she opened the door. The room had dark themes and the only thing in it was the grand piano in the middle of the room.

Christine walked in, closing the door behind her and made her way over to the piano, trailing her fingers over the keys.

"I didn't think you would come." His voice came from behind her, opposite the door. She smiled a bit. It seemed he was still up to his old ways. She turned and jumped slightly when she realized how close he was. They were almost touching. She looked up, her blue eyes met his green ones and she was reminded of her feelings. The urge to touch him, step into his arms was almost overwhelming. They stared at each other for a few minutes and then his hand came up, she flinched automatically and anger blazed in his eyes but his touch was soft as he ran it down the curl that was over her shoulder.

"Your hair is down." Erik quietly said and she swallowed before nodding. "I like it." She smiled a bit at that. His eyes warmed at her smile and the anger drifted away. He let his hand drop to his side before stepping back. Christine took a deep breath and turned away to stand beside the piano.

"Let's get started?" She said but her voice wobbled a bit. She ignored the small smirk on Erik's lips as he sat down on the piano bench.

"Of course, Angel." He said and she paused as she pulled out the music. He started playing some scales and she knew that she was to start with 'ah' as if they had never parted, never stopped their lessons but she was still frozen. Her mind was warring with itself.

"Christine?"

"Would you leave me again?" Christine managed to get out in a whisper. Erik heard her of course and stopped playing, a gasp escaping him.

"N-no. Never, Christine." His voice strengthened and she glanced at him to see his eyes were ablaze again, but this time with much different emotion. "I've never stopped loving you, and I wouldn't be able to muster the strength to leave you again."

She stared at him for a moment before sighing and looking down at the music.

"Uhm, _ah_ right?" Christine said and Erik stared at her for a minute before nodding. He started the scales again and this time she sang the warm ups. She saw how his eyes closed at hearing her voice. He had missed her as much as she had missed him. God, what was she supposed to do?

* * *

**Please take a minute to review.**


End file.
